This disclosure generally relates to automatically synchronizing videos in a video repository.
Current video capturing systems allow users to capture and upload individual videos to a video repository. However, users are unable to easily share, tag, capture or edit group footage in real time with other video repository users in the same specific location. A repository user using a mobile device depends on a primary website address, which may not be optimized for mobile device video creation or editing, to upload and share videos.
In addition, video creators must manually enter geographical information post-upload and cannot sync the user's video with other video creators in the same location at the same time. Current systems rely on the tags for a video and user searching to identify videos that are related to one another in location, space and/or time.